


Welcome To Briarcliff

by homeiswherethehorroris



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswherethehorroris/pseuds/homeiswherethehorroris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being framed for a murder you are sent to Briarcliff Manor to carry out your false sentence. On your first day you are introduced to Kit Walker, whom you work in the kitchens with and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Briarcliff

Request; Could you please do a story about Kit Walker showing a Y/N how to act in briarcliff and they end up having sex btw i read your jimmy darling smut and holy hell youre a good writer!!

After what seemed like hours the vehicle finally stopped and there was the sound of the driver’s door opening then closing before the passenger’s side was swung open. All at once the stony silence between you and the driver seemed deafening compared to the commotion outside. Light bulbs from camera’s flashing at a rapid rate, reporters struggling against security, screaming their questions at you. You stumbled out of the van, partially because of the cotton bag the attendants had placed over your head on the journey up here, and partially because of them gripping you by the upper arms and hauling you out of the vehicle. The pandemonium continued until you were dragged inside the building, out of sight of the reporters. All of a sudden the bag was whisked off your head, your eyes blinking rapidly in order to adjust from the darkness of the bag to the starkly light hallway of Briarcliff Manor. As you caught your breath the attendants shifted their focus to the straight jacket you wore, unbuckling it then roughly jerking it off you. Whilst this was happening you hadn’t noticed a nun approach, now she stood in front of you wearing a forced smile on her aged face. 

“Welcome to Briarcliff,” she said, the smile never faltering. “I trust your stay with us will be a pleasant one, assuming you follow our rules and don’t cause any unnecessary trouble,” 

“I don’t want any trouble,” you said.

The nuns smile stretched. “Good,” 

She turned and beckoned with her hand for you to follow, anxiously you did. You learned that her name was Sister Jude and she was in charge of the place and as she showed you around you tried to note what she said about rooms and rules. Eventually she came to a halt outside a double door. 

“This is the kitchen, were you will be helping to prepare food. I’m afraid I must leave you now as I have a meeting, but I’ve instructed Kit to show you around. If you have any further questions don’t hesitate to come by my office sometime,” 

You thanked her and she left, the heel of her shoes the only sound available to you before she disappeared around a corner. You placed your hand on the swinging door, readying yourself; taking a deep breath you pushed it open. What you were met with surprised you. The kitchen itself was different to the Manor; it was clean for starters and didn’t have excessive amounts of people crawling about the place. In fact it was very short staffed, two women were at the rear of the room peeling potatoes together and talking whilst another was at the opposite end kneading dough aggressively into shapes that vaguely resembled loaves. Lastly a young man was washing up to the left of the entrance. His back was turned so you couldn’t see his face but you could definitely admire his arms, due to the fact he’d pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, which were buried up to his elbows in murky water. They were strong arms, you could tell, hardened by years of work and lifting heavy machinery. You bet they’d feel wonderful wrapped around your-

“Hey, you’re the new girl right?” 

A deep masculine voice brought you back to your senses, your cheeks flared at having been caught off guard. “U-Uh yes, I guess I am,” you stammered. 

He grinned, displaying perfect, straight teeth, making you think that the front of him was equally as pleasing as the rear of him. “Great, you can help me with the dishes,” He turned and grabbed something, tossing it at you. “Put that on quickly and grab those pots for me yeah?”

The item he’d tossed at you was an apron; gratefully you put it on and went to collect the pots he’d asked for. One look at them made your heart sink, the kitchen may be tidy but the utensils weren’t. 

Approximately two hours later you and Kit were still scrubbing away, all the other staff had left leaving you two alone.

“How do these get so disgusting?” you lamented, scrubbing desperately at the back of a pan to no avail. 

“Because the cook is a bitch,” Kit grunted. “Who can’t cook for shit, seriously don’t eat any of those bread rolls otherwise you’ll crack a tooth,” 

You giggled at his joke, glancing up to see him staring right back at you.

After a moment he broke the stare. “You never told me what you did to get in this hellhole,” he remarked, hauling a clean pot out of the way. 

You sighed. “I worked as a maid in a household, for this old married couple. They had no children like, so he was always gambling their money away, his wife didn’t like that not one bit. So one day as I was leaving I heard a gunshot ring out, terrified I ran into the living room to see her standing over his bloodied body gun in hand, his brains splashed all over the wall. I screamed and ran out of the house but she’d seen me, so the police caught up with me the next day and arrested me on account of his murder. She blamed me and here I am.” 

“Wow, that’s fucked up,” Kit whispered. “But looks like we’re in the same boat, I’m accused of murder too,”

“What happened?” you whispered. “If you don’t mind me asking,”

He scrunched up his tea-towel and flung it on the side, sitting on the edge of a table. “Me and my wife Grace were home one night when a blinding white light ricocheted throughout the house. I thought it was hooligans stirring up trouble so I grabbed my shotgun and went out to investigate. I came back and Grace had disappeared, the next morning cops show up and arrest me on account of murdering my wife and assaulting two other women. I tried telling them that it must be something supernatural and I had nothing to do with it but they wouldn’t listen. So here I am,”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” you said, not knowing what else to say. 

“It’s alright,” he stood up. “What’s done is done. We’ll call it a night now (Y/N),”

“Okay,” you turned and grabbed a dirty pot, aiming to put it in the sink. However you both turned at the wrong time, bumping into one another and spilling water all over you. 

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry,” Kit apologized, taking the pot from you and placing it on the side.

You wrapped your arms around yourself quickly, aware of the sodden material becoming see through. “It’s okay, it was my fault,”

“Did they issue you with any more clothes?” 

“No, this is the only dress I have,” you shivered.

He cursed and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“W-What are you doing?” you asked, forcing yourself to look away from the skin on display. 

“Here,” he held out his shirt. “Take this until you get some more clothes tomorrow. It should be big enough to cover you so don’t fret,” 

He waved the shirt at you impatiently when you didn’t immediately take it.

“It’s not that it’s just-“ you began.

“Just what?”

Your voice dropped to a nervous whisper. “I don’t have any underclothes,” 

Kit’s mouth began to widen in a smile. “Wow, this asylum must really be going downhill if the staff can’t even provide the inmates with undergarments,” He laughed at his own joke. “I’ll turn around,”

Kit turned around and busied himself with tidying up, whistling as he worked. You blushed and quickly shimmied out of your dress, kicking it away with your foot before shrugging on Kit’s shirt and doing up the buttons hurriedly. True to his word it reached just above your knees.

“Finished?” came Kit’s teasing voice.

“Yes,” 

He turned around, his grin widening as he took in your state of undress. He stepped closer. “You’ve done these up wrong,”

You looked down to find him pointing at the buttons of the shirt which, in your haste, you’d buttoned up wrong. 

“Here,” he said, undoing all the buttons again. Slowly he redid all the buttons correctly, pausing when he came to the beginning of your cleavage. Without thinking he ran his fingertips down the valley in between your sizable bust, causing goose bumps to break out over your skin. “Sorry,” he said, his voice husky. “It’s been a while,”

Your heart hammered in your chest. “It’s alright, likewise,”

There was a brief silence before he said, almost inaudibly. “Can I?”

You nodded in response, feeling a rush of excitement throughout your body. His hands were bolder this time; clasping your breasts firmly in each hand he kneaded the sensitive mounds, joining your lips together in a kiss. You gasped, clutching the broad, muscular expanse of his shoulders, anchoring yourself to him. His hands released your breasts, moving downwards to grip your thighs, using the leverage to hoist you around his waist. He started walking with you wrapped around him, stopping when he reached a workstation; blindly he swept out an arm sending everything on the surface clattering to the floor before sitting you on the edge. Gasping, he broke the kiss and sunk down to his haunches spreading your legs wide. You pulled the fabric of his shirt up revealing yourself to his gaze. Kit wasted no time in delving between your legs, drawing a moan out of you when his tongue traced your nether lips. You could almost feel his grin against your flesh as his fingers spread you for a deeper taste, your back arching and your legs drawing together to trap Kit in between them, the combination of his fingers and tongue proving too much to handle.

“Kit” you whispered, one hand gripping the countertop so firmly you thought it might bruise, the other buried in his blonde curls. 

His eyes met yours, holding the stare as he let his tongue slide inside you, his fingers shifting to roll the hard nub of your clitoris. You throw your head back against the counter hearing it connect with a shallow bang, giving yourself over to the pleasure, hips rolling into the onslaught of his mouth. Broken sobs escaped your mouth as Kit continued, he was reducing you to a writhing, mewling mess but you didn’t mind. Suddenly he lifted his head and stood up, undoing his trousers and letting them fall to his ankles. Then he gripped your ankles and pulled you towards him, your legs locking around his waist as his hands made quick work of the buttons on your shirt. Your chest heaved with exultation as he freed your breasts fully, his hands lavishing attention upon them. 

“I don’t have any protection,” he breathed against your breast. “But I’ll pull out, I promise,”

You nodded, too far gone to worry at this point. 

Kit took himself in hand, notching his cock against your entrance. Slowly he began to push into you, filling you to the point that it was almost uncomfortable. Only once he was entirely seated inside your body did he begin to move, setting a punishing pace, his fingers digging into the sides of your hips to help your movement. You whimper and dig your nails into the flesh of his back, causing him to groan, him bending at the waist to bite at your neck. Kit was not a gentle lover as you’d found out, but you wouldn’t have asked him to be. His hips slammed into you like a man enraged, those arms you’d fantasised about pressed you flush against his body as though you were a lifeline and his hands bracketed your breasts securely as his tongue and lips assaulted their sensitive peaks. What with Kit’s earlier onslaught combined with this, you weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last. 

“Kit,” you gasped. “Kit, I don’t think I can hold on any longer,”

“Let go then (Y/N),” he panted, sweat dotting his brow. “I’ll catch you,”

Releasing his hold on one of your breasts he brought his hand down to where you two were connected, pressing his thumb against your clitoris he ground it in hard circles, pushing you over the edge with a loud moan. Kit growled as he watched your undoing, his rhythm becoming disjointed, quickly he pulled out of you spilling over your stomach with a few muttered curses. His head flopping onto your chest, you ran your fingers through his now unruly hair.

He looked up and offered you a sheepish smile as you caught your breath. “Looks like we’re not done cleaning yet,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave feedback or kudos etc. This was a request from my tumblr page, so if your on tumblr hit me up, my URL is the same as my username except with hyphens between each word. All my stories are on there as well!


End file.
